Nephilim
by Electric Dream
Summary: AU: Nephilims are outcasts, chased by both heaven and hell and hunted for their powers however when one child escapes heaven's clutches it's free for all down on earth, but the child is protected, the child has become a Winchester. How will the Winchesters cope when both heaven and hell are gunning for one of their own? And can a forbidden love ever be possible? Sam/ Dean.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the boys or the other characters I have used to my own purposes. **

**Hey everyone, so here we are another story from me. I hope you like and don't be afraid to read and review to let me know what you think. Whether it is worth continuing with this idea I have. Looking forward to hearing from you all. **

She ran. It was all she could do. Her legs sprinted as fast as they could carry her weighted body. Her arms pumped hard against her sides and her breathing was being controlled. Her mind was left blank; she refused to let any thought get in the way not when she was carrying the precious cargo.

She could hear the cries behind her. The screams of her name and desperate pleas for her to surrender but she knew that they were wasting their breath. This wasn't about her anymore; in fact she couldn't care less what happened to her as long as she was successful with her goal.

Taking a sharp left she pressed her body up tight against the nearest building, sucking in her stomach as much as it would allow her to. She held her breath and waited for a few moments.

The shouts started to get louder with their approach. "Just give up, what you are trying to do is not going to work," someone shouted to which she just shook her head they really knew nothing. After a couple of moments a group, or should I say angry mob of about twenty people bounded past her hiding place. No one spared her a glance or thought to look down any of the allies. Sometimes stupidity could be a good thing.

Making sure the cost was clear she pressed her body away from the building. Subconsciously her right hand moved down to caress her swollen stomach. She could feel the flutters beneath her fingers increase with the unease she must have been projecting.

"Hush little one," she soothed rubbing circles into her stomach softly. She could feel the baby respond to her touch and the kicking began to lessen. "You'll be safe soon," she added feeling the baby's aura beginning to calm at her words. Smiling to herself she pressed her hand to her stomach once more pretending that she was holding her baby's hand before pulling away.

A tear slipped down her cheek at the prospect of what she had to do but there was no way around it. Drawing in a shaky breath the woman began to walk around the side of the building until she reached the front door. Casting a glance around to make sure she willed the door to open and silently stepped inside.

She closed the door quietly behind her making sure to make as much minimal sound as possible. She then made her way upstairs; she headed towards the right and entered a room that looked a lot like a chapel.

Without pausing she headed to the front of the room and fell to her knees near the shrine. With a shaking hand she lit a candle and stared at the flame for a couple of moments. Her eyes fell closed as she let herself feel.

Foreign emotions washed over her at once. Sadness, despair, horror, determination, dread and fear rushed through her veins mixing together creating some new super power. Opening her eyes she let out a gasp before covering her mouth with her hand to stifle the scream she felt making its way out of her throat. Once again she could feel fluttering in her stomach as the baby reacted. She knew that the baby was trying to understand what was going on with its mother, its connection to her allowing it understanding that no child should have while inside the womb.

She allowed her tears to flow freely. She placed her hand back on her stomach, this time simply needing to feel the contact with her child rather than to reassure the baby. "One day you will understand baby," she whispered her eyes focusing on the flame. The more she stared the more clearer an image the fire created.

Bright green eyes stared at her through the flames and this brought a smile to her face. Those eyes conveyed understanding and devoted love and caused a small smile to tug at her lips. As soon as the image had come it was gone, taken from her like the precious moments in her child's life. But she had seen what she had needed to in the end she was making the right choices and one day the baby would come to understand what had happened here on this day. It would understand that no matter what its mother loved them and would do anything to protect them, to allow them a chance at life which is what brought her here today.

Clasping her hands together she dipped her head in silent prayer. Her child lay still in her womb as if sensing the sudden change in its mother. Her mouth moved but no words escaped her lips. Tears stained her cheeks with a few still making their descent down. For once she wasn't afraid to let any emotions show because to her it didn't matter at the end of the day, her fate had already been sealed there was no use trying to hide anymore.

Finishing her prayer she lifted her head and unclasped her hands. She could hear the cries above her, shouts of anger and of murder, they had found her. Instantly she knew she didn't have much longer left, it was only a matter of minutes. That was all the time she needed.

Her hand caressed her slightly swollen stomach while she closed her eyes and cast her mind out as far as was physically possible. She searched through every essence, every soul she could find trying to find the one, the right one, the one she could trust. Behind her she could sense their approach and she knew that her time was rapidly running out, she would soon be out of options and there was no way she was going to allow those bastards to get their hands on her precious cargo. Not when she knew what would eventually happen to him. She was going to protect him. Even if it is the last thing she will ever do.

After a couple more moments she found herself drawn to a single soul. This soul was the purest white she had ever seen in a human before, her aura literally sung out to her, calling to her. This was the one. She had found her.

Exhaling a gentle breath she pressed the hand against her stomach harder and she could feel her unborn child's essence slip through her fingers into her mind. Underneath her hand her stomach deflated. "It's okay now baby, you'll be safe," she murmured projecting her child's soul towards the human sending the woman one silent command.

Look after him; protect him with your life.

* * *

With a heavy heart she bid her son farewell and opened her eyes. A single tear ran down her cheek at the prospect of never seeing her spawn again but she knew she had to do it and she would do if again in a heartbeat. She realised that he will always be hunted by both heaven and hell but she also knew that she had given him the best form of protection she could. Heaven or hell won't be finding him soon and if they did she knew that his 'family' would fight tooth and nail for him. Because he was now someone else's...he was a Winchester...

"Watch over him Castiel," she murmured directing her words towards a shadow lurking by her side. "Guide him, teach him and make sure he lives."

"Of course," a man replied stepping forward and bowing his head slightly. She shot him a small smile as he vanished in a flurry of wings. Another tear escaped her eyes while she turned on her heels to face her pursuers.

* * *

"THERE SHE IS!" they yelled crowding around her to block off her exit. The man directly in front her stepped forward and frowned as his eyes locked onto her now flat stomach. "Where is he? What have you done with him?" he questioned with his voice adopting a menacing tone.

Her lips curled up into a smirk. "He's safe and one day he will learn of his true heritage and on that day you will all see what a big mistake this is...You'll never find him," she spat towards the man feeling a hysterical laugh push its way up the back of her throat. Smug satisfaction washed over her at the man's furious expression.

"FIND HIM!" the man shouted extending a hand towards her. A white light shot out of the tips of his fingers and an electric current buzzed through her body. A scream escaped her lips but not before she managed to utter one last sentence.

"Angels are watching over you," with those words she felt the floor crumble underneath her along with the horrific sensation of falling.

"Angels are watching over you my baby boy."

* * *

She held the test in her hands, her eyes wide and her body trembled. She perched on the edge of the toilet seat hardly able to believe what was happening. It was real...what she had felt...what she had been told...

"Mary?" a voice called along with a gentle knock on the door. "You alright in there?"

Mary lifted her eyes to the door wondering what to tell her husband. There was no way she could tell him the truth, he was a civilian after all, the news that he was going to be father but the baby was not going to be fully human would just most likely get her sectioned. No, she was going to have to carry this burden herself. Another secret to keep protecting him from the supernatural lifestyle.

"Mary?" the voice was beginning to get worried and she knew that she couldn't hold him off any longer.

"I'll keep him safe, I promise," she whispered back to the mysterious voice not knowing whether she would be heard. She straightened up and pushed herself away from the toilet, making a show to flush to make it seem like she wasn't just sitting in the bathroom talking to herself. She brushed down her clothes and fixed her hair before drawing in a deep breath and opening the door.

She was faced with a worried and slightly confused husband.

"John," she muttered not being able to suppress the smile that crossed her lips.

"What is it?" John asked his eyes looking over her body for any signs of distress before locking onto the sight of the stick in her hand. "Is that?" he asked unable to voice the words.

Mary nodded slowly holding up the pregnancy test, the smile still on her face. "I'm pregnant."

John's face spilt into a huge grin, He lunged forward grabbed Mary around the waist and twirled her around in the air, his heart soar with love for the woman in his arms. "That's amazing," he mused placing her back down on the ground but not letting go off her. "So a little son or daughter aye."

"Yes, we are going to be parents," Mary added kissing John's cheek. John moved one of his arms away from his wife's waist so that he could place a hand onto her stomach, that smiles never leaving his face.

"Our little miracle," he whispered his eyes staring down at her flat stomach with awe.

Mary smiled her heart filled with love and happiness at this moment. She had been given everything that she could ever hope for, her son was really a miracle sent from heaven, literally. "You have no idea..."

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

Six months later:

Mary balanced the six month old on her hip while she swayed from side to side in time to the music blasting from outside where she knew her husband was working on fine tuning the Impala.

Dean snuggled his blond head into the crook of her neck with his eyes closing briefly. His soft breath danced across Mary's skin and his little hands tightened their grip on her dress. He was her precious cargo, a gift sent to her from an angel. Her own little angel.

She knew all about her son's heritage and what he truly was but she refused to tell John. To him Dean was their son, a bright happy bundle of love that came into the world two years ago. That was all he needed to know, that was all Mary needed him to know. He didn't have any idea of her hunter background or the fact that the supernatural world exists, if she had her way it was going to stay like that. She didn't want to introduce him to this world even if this meant she had to conceal her son's true identity from him. If this is what it took to keep him safe then she would gladly pay any price attached. She had to think about the safety of both her boys.

Mary was brought out of her musings by her son's gentle whimper. Slowly she leaned her head down so that she could see the boy clearer while her free hand caressed his back lovingly. "Ssh..." she soothed shifting her body weight to place her son higher against her chest. "It's okay baby, Mummy's got you."

* * *

Dean whimpered and lifted his head away from her shoulder, his emerald green eyes locked onto her face as he brought one of his hands away from her shirt to chew on his fist. There was a deep sense of intelligence within his eyes that can only be seen on close inspection and Mary knew this was a part of his angel essence coming through. It was beautiful and frightening at the same time.

The boy whimpered once more making sure that his mother was aware that he wanted something. "What's the matter Deanie? What do you want?" she whispered with her hand moving up to run through his blond locks.

* * *

All of a sudden behind her the fridge door opened and a bottle of pre prepared milk floated out of it onto the kitchen counter. Mary turned her attention towards this scene and blinked once twice just to make sure. The fridge closed of its own accord. She turned her astounded gaze back down to her son who was busy gurgling and blowing happy bubbles with his mouth, his eyes were focused upon the bottle of milk. There was suddenly no doubt in the female's mind that her son had been the cause.

"Dean..." she murmured shocked. She shook her head to shake herself out of the astonishment that had washed over her. A small smile curled up the corner of her lips. She allowed a chuckle to escape; she hoisted her son up higher and made her way over to the counter. "You hungry love?" she questioned laughing once more at the happy gurgle Dean made. "I guess you are."

Mary picked up the bottle, uncapped it and placed it into her son's mouth who sucked on it greedily. She smiled down at the small creature in amazement, how could someone so small contain powers like that? His level of understanding was way above his age range, he was going to grow up to be a fine powerful being and she instantly knew that he was going to make her proud to call him her son, even if he wasn't.

The baby pushed the bottle away from his mouth and his emerald eyes peered up at his mother. Dean had milk dribbling down his chin as he gurgled happily extending his hands out towards Mary telling her what he wanted.

Mary chuckled; she placed the three quarter empty bottle of milk back onto the side, smiled down at the small form fondly and brought him into her chest once more. Her right hand rubbed small circles upon his back as she started to sway again.

* * *

Outside the female could hear the sound of John working along with the blare of ACDC and with this she came crashing back down to reality. Slowly her movements froze while realisation washed over her. "Dean..." she murmured encouraging the boy to lift his head from her shoulder, when he did so she continued."Baby, you have to listen to me. You can't use your powers around Daddy, okay? You can't do what you did with me around him, this is important...I don't know how much of this you understand yet but please baby tone it down. For your father's sake and your own..." she whispered pressing her lips into the boy's blond hair at the end of the sentence feeling stupid for asking such a thing of a six month old. However when she pulled back she could see the understanding within the baby's eyes and as soon as it had come it vanished, making her doubt whether she had seen it there at all.

"You're amazing Dean, my gift from heaven," Mary whispered once more hearing the sounds of the music turning off and John's grunts as he seemed to be putting away his tools. She tightened her grip on her son just as she felt the young boy slowly leaning his head down on her shoulder and drifting off to sleep. "Ssh sleep my love and remember that there is an Angel watching over you," with those words she started to rock her child from side to side while mumbling her favourite tune.

_Hey Jude._

_**TBC (Just a small chapter for you all there, I wanted to show what Dean was like when he was a child but not going to focus on it a huge deal. Hope you are enjoying and let me know what you think as always reviews are awesome! See you all in Part Three.) **_


	3. Chapter 3

He was four when he met him for the first time. It was a normal day, well normal for Dean Winchester anyways. He had been fed and managed to dress himself to his mother's pride and was currently sprawled out on his stomach with his tongue poking out the side of his mouth and his eyes concentrating on the crayon firmly in his hand as he attempted to draw a puppy he had seen in the park the other day.

He had almost finished when a sudden gust of wind blew the page he had been working on away from him. Frowning the four year old threw the crayon to the ground and turned his head towards his now open window.

Standing directly in front of the window was a strange man that the young boy had never seen before. His brown hair was tousled like he had just got out of bed; his blue eyes seemed to stare straight into his soul, his suit was crumpled slightly and he wore a body length tan trench coat that fell to just above his ankle. Even though he was a complete stranger to the boy he didn't feel like a threat, in fact the man before him felt like home.

Smiling the four year old pushed himself to his knees and slowly waved towards the strange man who cocked his head to the side like he was unsure of what to do. Dean however wasn't deterred; he reached over and pulled back his piece of paper and his crayon. He looked back towards the man and offered him another crayon from the pack and a blank piece of paper.

Without saying a word the man strode over towards the boy. He accepted the offered crayon and kneeled down on the ground beside the boy. He watched the boy continue to colour in his picture with a sense of fascination plastered across his face. However he never once made a move towards the empty paper now lying in front of him, he was too engrossed in watching the young child.

* * *

The man looked at him like he was an enigma, it was as if he couldn't quite work out what it was about the boy that he was so drawn to, that all of heaven and hell would be drawn to. All he could see was the innocence of childhood sitting right in front of him, an ordinary four year old boy not this celestial being that could either make or break the world with one choice.

The man opened his mouth about to say something when a woman's voice calling from the doorway interrupted the comfortable silence that had settled between the pair.

"Dean love come and clean up dinner will be ready soon..." her voice trailed off as she pushed the ajar door too.

* * *

Instantly her eyes narrowed towards the intruder in the room, her hands balled into fists and it was clear that she was now in full blown hunter and mother mode. Her focus turned to her son who was staring at her with a knowing look, one that a four year old shouldn't be capable of.

"Get away from my son," she growled low so that her husband and their sixth month old baby wouldn't be able to hear her, the last thing she needed was John bursting in and going full on Marine on the guy especially if he was of supernatural origin. "I don't know who you are..."

"Cas," Dean piped up placing his crayon to the ground and pulling himself up onto his feet. He shot his mother a cheesy grin before turning towards the man still kneeling on the ground. He held his hand out towards the other man.

"Dean sweetie..." Mary warned feeling anger and annoyance beginning to rise inside of her, she had no idea what was going on but all she cared about was that there had been a stranger with her little boy and she didn't even know. "Come to mummy."

"Mummy he no hurt me," Dean pleaded still holding his hand out to the other man. "Castiel is my friend."

Castiel frowned like he was trying to judge the situation before taking the offered hand from the little boy. He stood to his full height but continued to hold onto the small appendage. "Mary it's ok."

Mary watched the pair standing there, her heart was pounding rapidly inside of her chest. The hunter inside of her was screaming at her to grab her concealed weapon, scoop up her son and get the hell out of dodge however the mother inside of her was keeping her rooted to the spot. The look on Dean's face seemed to calm Mary somewhat; after all sometimes she did forget that he wasn't a normal four year old boy.

"Who are you?" she hissed towards Castiel, stepping so that she was standing in front of her son, ready to pull him back if the need aroused.

"My name is Castiel and I am an angel of the Lord..."

* * *

Instantly those words caused a reaction in Mary. She leapt forward and forced her son's hand from the man's grasp. In one movement she scooped up the little boy into her arms and held him there while she glared at the other man fully aware of the consequences of those words. "Get out of here now!" she snarled dangerously still trying not to raise her voice, she knew that it wouldn't be long till John would wonder where she had gotten too. "I don't want the likes of you around my son."

"Mummy," Dean's little voice vibrated around her cheek as the four year old lifted his head so that his green eyes stared into her own. "Cas says he watch over me...my mummy sent him..." the boy turned his attention towards Castiel, satisfied that he was still there he wiggled in Mary's arms. "Me go wash, put down please mummy," he asked like there was no one else in the room.

Hesitating Mary slowly nodded and lowered her boy to the floor. She pressed a kiss to his temple and ushered him out of the door but not before he turned back and waved to the angel saying "see you soon Cas."

A bewildered Mary watched her soon go and then turned her attention back to the angel. She folded her arms against her chest still not wanting to fully trust the other man after all this was her boy's life they were putting on the line here. "Is that true?" she questioned referring to Dean's previous statement.

"That is correct, Lailah sent me..." Castiel paused to note Mary's nod at the reference to the female angel who had sent her Dean. "I serve to protect and teach Dean Winchester his origins so when he comes of age he will be better suited to being able to protect himself and those around him."

"Teach...as in teach him how to use his powers?" Mary asked unfolding her arms seeming to be at ease at the answer she was supplied with. "How did you know where he was?"

"I have been keeping an eye on Dean from the moment of his birth, concealing him from heaven and hell, this child must come of age and I will make sure of that."

Mary nodded a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "No one else will know who he is?"

Castiel shook his head. "Not until I or Dean chooses it to be so. His powers will be coming to maturity and he will need to know how to control them. I will teach him how to handle his angelic side as you would have taught him what it means to be human..."

"Wait...would have?" she asked pursing her lips.

"Mary?" John's voice called up the stairs causing her to look around briefly before turning back to the angel however he was no longer standing there anymore, there was no sign that the angel had ever even been there in the first place. Frowning she rubbed her hands across her face, what had he meant by would have? What wasn't he telling her?

* * *

"Mary?" John's voice appeared at her ear and a hand grasping at her shoulder caused her to jump.

"Woh, everything alright?" John asked.

Beside them Dean suddenly appeared tugging at John's hand. "Daddy mummy's tired cause of looking after Sammy, me big boy, me can look after Sammy!" Dean declared proudly amused at the smile that broke across John's face.

Mary smiled back proud at her son's ability to cover for her when she slipped up, he was only four yet he was protecting her and their secret. For now she wasn't concerned for the future, she knew that her boy would be able to protect himself with Castiel's help and he was going to be the best big brother Sam could ask for. "Oh can you now Deanie," she cooed caressing his cheek and wrapping her arm around her husband's waist. "How about you feed Sammy his lunch?"

Dean's face broke out into a massive smile; he pulled on Mary's hand so that she leaned down. He pressed his lips to her cheek and whispered in her ear "don't worry mummy everything will be alright," before straightening back to his full height.

Mary blinked at her son before smiling back at him; yeah maybe things were going to be alright.

"Go on then Ace Sammy's hungry," John said watching his boy laugh and take off down the stairs. He shook his head at Dean's actions before pressing his lips to his wife's. "How did we get so lucky?"

"Guess God blessed us," she replied smiling secretly at her words. She pulled on her husband's hand and led him downstairs where their two sons were waiting.

For now life was good but no one could predict the horror that was waiting around the corner that very night...

TBC (**Another short chapter to set the scene for you all, they will probably get a lot longer as Dean gets older. I hope you are all enjoying and thank you to everyone who is reading and enjoying my new story so far. Please let me know what you think and see you all in Part Four) **


End file.
